User talk:PsychoFade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sacred Seasons Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frank (Marakesh) (Talk) 14:34, April 21, 2010 Thank you. I like to thank you for all the work you are doing to build this wiki. Don't hesitate to ask me if you have questions. Frank (Marakesh) 12:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Map Thanks for posting the map picture to the Beach. If you can do that with Plimouth that would be amazing. Thanks again! Beach vs Tutorial Beach After the Twin Boy Quests, Tutorial Beach becomes just Beach :) Drewcapu 14:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Please stop Please stop removing the paranthesis from negative values in the weapons pages. This screws up the sorted table on the weapons page. Thank you. Typos Re: Return the Tools etc: For the most part, I try to keep the quest info exactly as it is in game, even if there are typos/grammar issues. I dunno if it's the best thing to do or not though. The only time I've actually changed something is if it was inconsistent ("correct" in one place in game, "incorrect" in another) and would go for what looks more correct, especially if it would affect links for the wiki. Yeah, they haven't been very precise with capitalization. lulz Drewcapu 17:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Tables How did you make your tables stick for your Crab Caves? I tried doing something similar for the Redoubt Outpost, and the merged cells keep messing up. I've added you to my list as well. You may need to send me a message though, trillian can act strangely with new contacts. ) Thanks for fixing everything I'm doing lol. I've finished all the areas that are reachable as of now. As soon as the Overgrown path is available, i'll get right on it. Thanks again :). Upyours123 21:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Maps (no problem) :) No problem, I'm doing this because I'm getting bored. Thanks for saying thank you! :D - Jojatekok 16:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Fix the Whole Thing Can you fix the whole wiki?Sometimes people are messing with it Apologies. XD. Wrong person. Re: Main Page rollback Okay, no problem, I just wanted to advertise my page somewhere. :D - Jojatekok 14:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Deletion: Green Leaf Cave Repeated content. RE: Images Thanks, another thing to cross off my list ;) Sovq 18:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :D to D: Thanks for the welcome mate. Quick question, what license does a screenshot have? My scenario is with SS2, I've had the habit of taking the images for the purpose of this wiki. I'm rather confused on this one. It's perplexing since this could very well be one of those cases that I did take the picture, but the image is not original thus it's leaving me in turmoil. Heh, to say in the least. Hellacious 06:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) As long as you use it for the wiki only, the correct license is: This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use. Frank (Marakesh) 09:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the correction Frank. So yeah, that's the correct licence. PsychoFade 09:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you both very much. I'll do that from now on. Peace~ Hellacious 16:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Attributes Instead of describing the attributes images I'll redirect all their file pages to the attributes article. Edkeys 15:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What was his opinion? Edkeys 15:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Have a great day, give me a heads up if things change. Is there a specific area for this sort of information? I recall there was the rules of wiki, but that's about it. Hellacious 15:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Main Page RollBack My concern was - if we never see any accessories in the game then we'll be stuck with an empty article linked to on the main page. Similarly, we don't have articles or links to articles on the main page (or any page for that matter)about Crafting, Pets, Housing etc. which were also announced in the beginning. But I won't argue if you think it's worth keeping the link. Sovq 19:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The link should be removed. The article serves no purpose, as accessories are not in game. When things are added, then they need to be added on wiki or we would have many pointless pages about rumors. Nabakaron 21:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Weapons used by So, how come you're un-alphabetizing them? : np. it's a good way to get your edit count up ;) Drewcapu 20:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) stub I've seen you've re-added the stub category to the Classes article. Stubs are reserved for articles which have insufficient information. The Classes article has all the available information. I'm reverting your changes. Also - I'll be cleaning up other articles marked as stubs if they're containing all the available information. Please revert the changes only if you know more information can be added.Thanks Sovq 09:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skin Thanks! :) I'm still looking for ideas on how to improve the skin. If you have any ideas concerning colors/layouts etc.. feel free to let me know or modify the skin as you see fit. Cheers! Sovq 10:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Using items... Hi, I'm kinda new to the game, and I understand it fully.. apart from using items from your inventory. For example I want to eat a blue pumpkin to restore some health, but I just don't know how to eat it. I've tried clicking it, double clicking and more! Please help, much appreciated. :D Hi, Thanks for your message :-) I am not really interested in editing the Wiki myself, I will just add comments (like the 2 I did so far) when I find something incorrect on the Wiki, and leave it to the admins to edit/clean up :-) Edit: for some reason this was added to an existing message, when I did make it as a new reply... I have no idea why, or how to correct this, so I just inserted a line of = to separate the 2 messages. Fafhred 03:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC)#